Code Name: Kane
by BigRedCorporate
Summary: AU: Glenn Jacobs is a spy. His most recent mission has him in the deep South, where he meets Jessica. What will transpire between the two of them? How long until Glenn is relocated?
1. Chapter 1

*This story was written for entertainment purposes only  
*Glenn Jacobs is not mine  
*Jessica is my OC and is mine

Glenn Jacobs set the glass down onto the wood tabletop with an audible 'clink', his large hand started moving in a circular motion, causing the last bit of alcohol in the glass to swirl around. Watching the moving liquid, it set him into a trance of sorts, subduing his constant feeling of paranoia. It didn't last long though, as he felt a vibration come from within his jacket pocket. Lifting his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone, he checked the caller ID and immediately sat up, his calm demeanor being replaced by alertness as he set the phone next to his ear, "What is it, general?".

Jessica stood behind the counter, fascinated at the way this large, mysterious man in the back of the bar could change his demeanor within seconds. As far as she could tell, he wasn't local. His crisp, jet black suit was a classy, stark comparison to the usual attire of southern country men who swarmed the bar. The dim lights in the enclosed area prohibited her from making out any other accurate characteristics of the man. She strained her eyes a bit, noticing that he sat still as a statue as he spoke into the phone. His back was ramrod straight, and he looked entirely too big for the small chair he was sitting in. "Hey! Darlin'! Over here!" Jessica snapped back to reality, sighing internally as she glanced at the clock, glad it was almost closing time.

Glenn snapped his phone shut, breaking his stiff posture to slump back against the rough texture of the chair. The life of a special operative spy in the Central Intelligence Agency wasn't a walk in the park. He was fortunate enough to finally get a mission within the states, being that the last ten years of his life had taken place undercover in various locations throughout Europe. Glenn knew it was his destiny to protect the United States, putting his country before anything else gave him such satisfaction. Once he graduated high school, he joined the Marines, eager to step foot onto a battlefield, but the Marines gave Glenn a special position, he had a hell of a steady hand, and could hit a target almost half a mile away. While Glenn wanted to do frontline combat, the Marines saw more potential in the young man, so they trained him in special forces. Within four years, Glenn was on his way to the CIA. Now, twenty years later at 42, Glenn was a machine. Being trained by both the Marines and the CIA, Glenn stood at 7 feet, and could deadlift close to 530lbs. His strength wasn't his only advantage, he was blessed with agility, speed and intelligence. Combining all of those characteristics, Glenn was the poster boy for spies. It didn't come easily, though, Glenn had seen death happen right in front of him, and he hated to admit that he was the cause of the deaths of many men. Tilting his hand to the side, he watched as the dim light shined against one of his many scars. He had lost track of all the cuts, bruises, wounds and scars that had accumulated on his body. The most noticeable wound was his right eye. A double agent mission had gone wrong, leading to Glenn's face being caught on fire. Most of the burns had healed, but his eye hadn't. At first, he couldn't see anything out of his right eye, but as the years went on, he was able to receive surgeries and got some of his vision back.

His hand closed around the glass again, ready to feel the burn of the alcohol numb his senses for a few seconds when he heard footsteps approaching him.

Jessica had watched the man for a few minutes after everyone had left. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was closing time. Noticing that his glass was empty, she quickly fixed him another one. He didn't seem like a threat, so she made an exception for him. Grabbing the glass, she walked over towards him, trying to make some noise so she wouldn't scare him. She placed the glass down on the table, watching as he lifted his head. "Looked like you needed a 'nother one, mister", Jessica studied his face, she noticed his mistmatched eyes immediately, before taking in the scars and general wear and tear that went along with his eyes. His hair was some shade of brown, and was cut military-style. Jessica came to the conclusion that this man was definitely a general or lieutenant of some sort. His voice brought her attention back to him, "thank you". His response was curt and polite, which made Jessica's laid back southern drawl almost seem out of place, even though they were basically on her turf. She nodded and turned and walked away, a blush rising in her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica checked her watch, it was promptly 9pm, a grin spreading across her face as she heard the door open, looking up to see her mystery man enter the small bar. His large frame dropped itself down onto the same chair, at the same table in the same spot he had been sitting at for the last month. He didn't even need to order, Jessica had grown accustomed to the drink of his choice. She filled up his glass, and dropped it off at his table. Jessica had practically memorized the way everything would go; she would place the drink on the table, he would nod his head very slowly and she would walk away, sometimes feeling a set of eyes watching her. Normally she would feel violated if she felt eyes on her from other men, but she felt safe in the presence of this man. She would then go behind the bar, catering to everyone else's needs but at the same time keeping an eye on the man. She noticed that he never wore a ring and never spoke to anyone in the bar but he sometimes was on his phone for a while. Every time his phone was out, he resumed his statue-like posture while his eyes scanned the room. Jessica wondered what he was looking for, or if he was supposed to even be spotted in this area. She had come to the conclusion that this man was definitely affiliated with the military, but she couldn't pinpoint what branch. He always wore high-end suits, usually with a crimson tie but sometimes he would ditch the tie and have his shirt open at the top. He never brought along anything with him other than his phone and wallet, but Jessica couldn't be sure if he was hiding something or not. Getting lost in her thoughts, she continued the same routine as she had done every night. What she didn't notice, however, was Glenn watching her every movement.

Glenn had finished his drink, and his hands were currently folded under his chin as he stared off into space, well Jessica's space, that is. Glenn had never been big on relationships since his marine days. His spy life had forced him to adopt an alias, with an entirely different set of emotions and personality. With one hand, he dug around in his jacket to find his wallet. He flipped it open and looked down at his CIA ID and traced his thumb across the black letters that spelled out his name; Thomas Kane. He let out a sigh as he remembered the day he was told he was no longer Glenn Jacobs, that he was Thomas Kane. Glenn was only 22 when it happened, when he was called into the CIA to become a spy. A young, brash man ready to take on the world ended up being tossed into a debriefing session and told that Glenn Jacobs no longer existed. That Thomas Kane would take his place. Without a doubt, that was one of the hardest things Glenn had to do, was to fake being someone he's not. Twenty years later, he couldn't tell where Glenn started and where Thomas ended. He learned to space himself from every person he had come into contact with. He knew that by forming a relationship, it would have to end abruptly and spontaneously. He never knew when he would be called to his next mission, or where he would be relocated. It was too painful for Glenn to watch his bonds be broken with people who trusted him, and who he trusted himself. It took a lot of willpower to break the bonds he had formed with his old family, his platoon members, his past teammates, and past relationships.

By becoming a cold, emotionless, untrusting man, Glenn was able to snap any bonds that began with anyone without remorse. But now, as he pushed his wallet back into his pocket, he wasn't so sure how to handle the feelings that were stirring inside of him due to the beautiful woman who worked behind the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Glenn let out a frustrated growl, slamming the door to his truck. Another lost lead on his mission. He had been down south for a little over a month and the way it was going seemed that he would be there a lot longer than anticipated. Glenn wasn't _not_ enjoying his time per-say, but he was having a hard time getting used to the different cultures and music and people the south had to offer. The heat had gotten to him multiple times as well, and the sudden rush of cool air coming from his truck caused him to close his eyes for a few seconds. His mission objectives were short and to the point; find and infiltrate a secret weapons base for a gang based out of Brazil and take them down. There was intel that they had set up base in Georgia and were planning on recruiting more members. Glenn drove to his apartment complex, determined to go through the hundreds of files again on this gang until he found a concrete lead. As he exited the truck, he could almost gag on the muggy air and quickly walked inside, not wanting to sweat through another dress shirt. Glenn set up his security system, making sure he wasn't going to be bothered as he took off his jacket, tie and dress shirt, and sat down at his desk, pulling towards him a stack of papers.

On the other side of town, Jessica was finishing up her day job of being a mechanic. Being told her whole life that loving the automobile and wanting to fix it was a man's job, she made it her mission to learn the trade. Her passion for cars led her to Georgia, where she worked at an auto shop. It didn't pay much, hence her second job as a bartender but she was content with her life. When her parents died, they left her an entire estate along with millions in the mountainous valleys of Colorado, but she couldn't take their money. She grew up living on her own, and she could continue to support herself. She hopped into her old 1960 Chevrolet that she had bought for herself in high school, and her being a mechanic made it possible that 17 years later it was still able to function. She arrived home, and the second she opened the door a large, furry German Shepherd ran at her. "Hey KC, I missed you buddy", Jessica was an avid animal lover. If she had any off time, she would volunteer at the animal shelter. She had found KC in the alleyway of the bar when she first started working there and had no choice but to bring him home. She refilled his water and food bowl, prepared herself dinner and took a shower. By the time she got out, it was already 6, and her shift at the bar started in 45 minutes. Living in a two-lane town made it easy for Jessica to get to work within minutes, so she picked out her outfit and took her time getting to her destination.

Meanwhile, Glenn had found no more new leads on his case. The papers were a mess on his desk, and the only thing that made him stop was the loud noise produced by his stomach. He hadn't realized he had been reading for hours, and when he went to get himself something to eat, the thought of Jessica popped into his head. He only knew her name from all the regulars calling her at the bar. He thought for a second; did she even know his name? _What name would that be_ he thought. He whipped open the fridge door, almost pulling it off. One thing remained from Glenn to Thomas; the hot temper. No matter what he tried to do, Glenn couldn't shake the anger that had always consumed a part of him since grade school. While it did come in handy sometimes, the thought of him snapping at anyone he cared about made him pause; who did he care about? Was there really anyone out there that he could trust? _Jessica_ his mind spoke again, and he shook his head, pulling out some leftovers from the other night as he tried to rid his head of those thoughts.

Jessica had made it to the bar with time to spare. Which meant she got to tidy herself up a bit more in case the mystery man would make an appearance again. Her chestnut colored hair glistened in the remaining sun coming through the glass windows as she pulled it up into a bun. The heat was as close to hell as she could imagine, so she pulled up her shirt and tied it so that there was a chance she wouldn't die of a heat stroke. Her long jeans and boots were part of the cultural southern country bar she worked at, so she cranked up the tiny AC in hopes that it would also help. As she was tinkering with the AC, her mind drifted to the mystery man. She realized that she didn't know anything about him, other than the fact his favorite drink was whiskey. She was tempted to ask him about his choice for attire, being he chose the bar with cowboys and farmers to wear a suit in. Not that she minded though, the suits he wore were always perfectly tailored. The way it hugged his massive shoulders, and seemed to stretch just enough in all the right places that made Jessica want to see more. She wondered if he had a woman at home, waiting for him. She wondered if he was here on business and was having an affair, her musings were cut short when the first few men entered the bar.

Being with the CIA for 20 years, Glenn had the financial stability to buy a house along with everything he needed in every other state and place he was sent to. That being said, he only chose to stay in apartments he was sure had a workout room. Even though he was 42, the constant pressure and athleticism a spy needs to have catches up quickly the older someone gets, so he made it his own mission to keep his body in tip top shape. His passion for working out started in the marines, and quickly became a self competition. He loved pushing his body to the limit, but he had only recently just started to do less heavy lifting and more all around, less intense workouts. After he had showered, he walked to his closet. He frowned a bit when all he saw were suits; black suits, blue suits, grey suits, and an array of different colored ties. Glenn wasn't undercover exactly, but maybe he should have brought some clothes to fit in. Again, he thought about Jessica and how sometimes she would wear a cowboy hat when she worked along with her flannels and tight jeans and he wondered a bit if he could ever pull something like that off. Before the thought could progress any further, he felt himself harden under the thought of Jessica wearing nothing but a cowboy hat. Blinking a few times, he grabbed a suit off one of the hangers, not bothering to get a tie or a jacket, and shoved his phone and wallet into his pants' pockets, angry at himself for letting those thoughts of Jessica make their way into his head. He made his way down to his truck, getting in and heading towards the bar, still trying to clear his mind from the inappropriate thoughts, "Man, I really need a fucking drink".


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn watched as Jessica laughed along with the others at the bar counter. How he longed to hear her laugh because of something he said. Looking down into his glass, he pondered going over and talking to her. He shut his eyes, trying to clear his head. He knew that by initiating something more of an acquaintanceship with Jessica, it would hurt, and he would have to end it. He didn't know when or how, but he knew for sure it would leave her broken. He didn't even know if she was interested in him, so he chose to just admire her from afar. Opening his eyes and downing the rest of his drink, he relished in the burn it produced in his throat.

Jessica watched the man down his almost entirely full glass in one go. He usually didn't drink this fast, so she knew that something must be going on to make him drink that much that quickly. Fixing him something different, she walked over and set it down in front of him. He looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. Jessica looked absolutely stunning tonight; her hair was pulled up and she had just enough skin showing from the heat that left a lot to the imagination for Glenn. "I know this isn't your choice drink, sir, but it's on the house". Glenn's hand took the glass and he looked at the drink, skeptical of what she was giving him. Jessica noticed his look and quickly spoke up, "It's Jack Daniels, a little bit stronger than what you were drinkin' a few minutes ago. Enjoy". Glenn tried to speak up, to thank her, but when he watched her walk away, his mouth went dry. Cursing himself, he shifted in his seat a bit before going to work on his drink.

Business had finally slowed down in the bar and Jessica had all but finished cleaning up after the remaining customers left. Soon enough, it was just her and the mystery man in the back. Turning on some music, she started to sweep the floor and push the chairs in. She didn't hear Glenn stand, and walk over to the bar counter with the two empty glasses and a handful of bills. He stood there and watched as Jessica sang along to the current song playing, not having a care in the world. How he wished he could feel that way. More importantly, he wished he could feel that way with her. Setting the glasses down on the counter with more force than necessary, Jessica's head whipped up, and she saw the man looking at her with a blank expression. Pushing in the last chair, she walked over behind the counter, setting the broom aside and turning her attention to the man. She had definitely miscalculated how large this man was. Being taller than most girls, she was used to looking a man right in the eye, but she had to lift her entire head up to look this man in the face. Not only was he tall, but he seemed to be built of stone. His shoulders were broad, and it seemed that if he flexed his biceps, he would rip his jacket. His chest was at least twice her shoulder width and glancing quickly down past his chest, she could tell he had a toned abdomen. Feeling her cheeks start to burn, she smiled at the man and took the two glasses from him, turning around to set them in the sink. Sensing that he wasn't moving, she turned back around to see him staring at her, crumpling the money in his hand. She noticed and shook her head, "I told you mister- uh, mist" "Thomas, Thomas Kane", "Well, mister Thomas Kane, there's no need to give me any money." "Please, I insist. It would make me feel better." Glenn put his hand out, with the money almost crunched into a ball, giving Jessica no other choice but to take it. Reaching her hand out, Glenn watched her fingers grasp the few bills that were in his palm and almost instinctively, his own fingers closed around hers. Glenn immediately felt a warmth flood through his veins at the contact, and he suddenly jerked his hand back. He was sure the tips of his ears were bright red and he started to stutter out, "t-thank you, for the drink.", and he turned and walked out of the bar.

Once Glenn had gotten outside, he practically ran to his truck, jumping in it, smacking his head on the hood in the process. Rubbing his head, he started his truck, putting the AC on full blast aimed at his face. Leaning back against the seat, he tried to control his ragged breathing, partly from running but mostly from the sudden flood of emotions into his brain. Shifting his truck into drive, he sped out of his spot on the street and floored it to his apartment.

Meanwhile, Jessica was still trying to comprehend her gesture with this man who goes by the name of Thomas Kane. His hand was large and warm and his slightly calloused fingers felt nice against her soft palm. What she didn't understand was his reaction once he had her hand in his grasp. He practically ran out of the bar after their little contact like he had seen a ghost. _Was it because he couldn't be seen with me?_ She thought as she locked up the bar and headed to her truck. _It had to have been something I did that made him run away like that_. She looked down at her hand, the hand that he had held. Something about it felt so right but she knew he had almost crossed a line somewhere in his head. She pulled away, heading home to sleep on this newly found interest with Thomas.

ONE WEEK LATER

Jessica frowned as she scanned the bar room, Thomas wasn't in his usual spot again. She hadn't seen him since their confrontation last week. Knowing that she did something wrong, she tried to put that issue to the back of her head, and instead focusing on the customers who were swarming the bar.

Glenn sat in his truck, eyeing the bar. It had been one week since he had last seen Jessica and it was an understatement to say that it was killing him inside. He had gone home that night and mentally kicked himself for not dealing with the situation properly. He had run off like a frightened puppy and probably scared Jessica into thinking he was some freak. Truth be told, Glenn missed the touch of a woman. He missed the feeling of a soft hand in his own. He wanted nothing more than to go back and apologize for what he had done, but he figured that she had forgotten and moved on. Glenn looked at his files that were going to be locked away once he returned to his apartment. He was gaining more intel on this gang, and some of the new recruits would be arriving in this Georgia town within the next few days. Glenn could pose as one of the new recruits, and he could end up taking down the gang. For now, though, as he pushed the files into his briefcase, he had bigger fish to fry.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica used the towel hanging out of her back pocket to wipe her face. The relentless heat not wanting to give up. Checking her phone, she realized that it was way past 10, which meant that she could close this muggy bar within the next hour. Going on with her usual routine, she approached a man on a barstool and took his order, not noticing Glenn walk in and sit at an empty barstool on the other end of the counter. Turning just slightly, she saw his large frame hunched over and grabbed a beer, heading towards him.

She set the bottle down and took a second to study his body language. The first thing she noticed was his lack of suit jacket and tie. He never was seen without his jacket on, which made Jessica wonder what had happened. Before she allowed herself to dive into more musing, she heard his deep, gravelly voice ring out, "I uh, I am sorry for the way things went down last week. It wasn't my intention to react that way. In my midst of freaking out, I didn't catch your name." Jessica noticed that he was looking at her with almost a remorseful look in his eyes. She could sense that he was getting uncomfortable with the current situation, so she smiled, "My name is Jessica Taylor. It's a pleasure to meet you, Thomas." Glenn had tensed slightly at her calling him Thomas, he was numb to it but now with this woman calling him by a name that's not his, he felt out of place. _But it is my name_ he reminded himself. Holding up his hand towards Jessica, he nodded a bit, "Alright Jessica, let's try this again, shall we?" Taking his large hand in hers, Jessica felt the power behind his handshake. Not wanting things to go the way they did before, she dropped his hand and pushed the beer towards him. Trying to think of something to say, she heard a few men calling her. Looking towards Glenn, she smiled almost sympathetically before walking off to deal with the others.

Glenn watched Jessica as she worked, sipping on his beer. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she easily walked around the crowded bar room holding drinks in her hand made Glenn wish he had that kind of coordination. Then again, he didn't think that Jessica could hit a target a half-mile away or scale a building with few resources. Nevertheless, Glenn found the way Jessica held herself around a bar full of men quite interesting. He noticed the way she would push some strands hair out of her face if they came loose from her bun, or the way she would smile at customers who tipped her, or even the way her eyebrow would furrow when someone hit on her. This wasn't just from watching her today; it was from weeks of watching her. _I sound like a creep_ he thought. He had done far worse though when he was out in the field working on a mission. As he saw Jessica approaching, he sat up straighter and gave her a welcoming smile.

Jessica felt bad. She hadn't been able to speak to Glenn for long since the bar was full but as she saw the last few customers leave, she finally had the chance to breathe. She had seen Glenn just sitting at the counter, drinking his beer. He hadn't pulled his phone out or anything, and she had noticed him watching her a few times. Starting to wipe down the counter near where Glenn was sitting, she felt his penetrating gaze on her, and she finally looked at him, "Is there somethin' on my face, mister?" Glenn laughed, "No, not at all. I was just daydreaming a bit". His response prompted Jessica to finally drop the towel and cross her arms, a grin playing on her features. "Care to elaborate?" Glenn took her tone as somewhat of a challenge, so he sat up completely straight, casting a bit of a shadow over Jessica before leaning forward. "Hmm I don't know, do I want to let you know my _deepest_ secrets and thoughts?" The look Jessica was giving Glenn was making it very hard for him not to just tell her who and what he was already, but he barely knew her. _But it feels like I can trust her._ "I dunno, do you?" By this time Jessica had moved so her elbows were resting on the counter and her face was only a few inches away from Glenn's. They remained locked in that position for a few seconds until Glenn leant forward, his hot breath hitting Jessica's neck as he closed his eyes, composing himself before whispering into her ear, "One day, there will be a certain time and place that you will know _everything_ I'm thinking". Allowing his lips to brush her ear, he pulled away, giving himself some space to clear his head. The look on her face was almost enough to make Glenn lose his entire self control right that second; her cheeks had turned crimson, her eyes were closed and she had a smile gracing her lips. Staring at her, he watched her eyes open and judging by the dim light in the bar, he could tell she had hazel eyes. His hand reached out and ever so gently he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear before standing up, winking at her and walking out of the bar.

Arriving home, Glenn felt like he was walking on air. It had been far too long since he had gotten that close to a woman he genuinely liked in the little time they had known each other. Unbuttoning his shirt, he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted his files out of place on his desk. Slowly walking over towards them, he glanced around, looking for something else out of place. Not thinking anything of it, he just shrugged and continued undressing, making his way to the bathroom. Once in there, he brushed, washed and sauntered into his bedroom, throwing on a pair of pajama shorts and sliding into bed. Leaning back on his pillow, he stared at the ceiling fan, thinking about Jessica until he fell asleep. The last thoughts on his conscious mind were; _she can't be more than a friend, Glenn. Don't go through this... it will only cause pa-..._

On the other side of town, Jessica was more than ecstatic about her time with 'Thomas' at the bar. Of all the years of her working at the bar, she never was interested in any of the men who came in. But this 'Thomas' man, the mysterious man in the back of the bar had caught her eye since day one. She was thrilled that he had shown some sort of interest with her, and what had happened between them earlier in the bar only helped to intensify her growing feelings for the man. Curling up in her bed with KC at her feet, she smiled and closed her eyes, allowing her dog's steady breathing to lull her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the bar at an earlier time than anticipated, Glenn walked over to his usual spot in the back, sitting down at the table he was so accustomed to. He had to shield his eyes a bit from the bright sun being angled in a way that seemed to target Glenn. Hearing a woman's laugh, he looked up to see Jessica lowering the dusty, old blind next to him. "Y'know, you're at least a foot taller than me, you could'a done this yourself!" Standing up, he almost towered over her as his hands covered hers as he pulled on the strings, letting the rest of the blinds fall onto the wooden windowsill with a sharp 'clank'. Adjusting his tie, he faked dusting off his suit jacket before sitting down again, huffing out. "Geez, that took a lot out of me. I might need a drink from all that exertion. You look like you need one too, miss." Rolling her eyes, Jessica chuckled and walked off, leaving Glenn to himself. Looking down at his hands in his lap, he realized they were slightly clammy and shaky; his nerves were finally starting to get to him. Glenn was never good with girls; he grew up the shy, nerdy type and was the classical 'stutter a million times before asking a girl out' type of guy. It wasn't that he was clueless how to act around a woman; rather he just got nervous when he was around a woman that he didn't need to take down. Growing up in the marines then the CIA, Glenn had gained a ton of confidence back. Well, he was confident in mostly everything except when his nerves liked to make a surprise appearance. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a minute, just listening to the faint country music playing in the background and the chatter of the few customers in the bar.

Opening his eyes, he watched as Jessica walked over, carrying two glasses filled with some sort of drink she had made for them. Sitting down across from him, she set the drinks on the table, sliding one over towards him. Watching his eyes scrutinize the glass in front of him, she couldn't help but laugh, causing him to snap his head up at her, looking at her with an almost shy expression. "So, Thomas, I think I might'a just figured you out." Intrigued by her statement, Glenn folded his arms across his chest, quirking an eyebrow at the woman, "Really? Please, do tell."

Picking up her glass, Jessica swirled around the alcohol before taking a sip. Eyeing the man in front of her, she started to speak, "After careful _observation_ of you, Thomas, you must be a military man of some sort. Let's face it, I' been workin' in this bar for almost ten years, and for a man your size to come waltzin' in here with a fancy suit and a nice haircut with manners from even your grandma, there's no way you can't be a general or somethin'." Sighing internally, Glenn was relieved that Jessica hadn't somehow discovered that he was a spy. She had a point; maybe he did have to change his style to fit in with the people around him. He stuck out like a sore thumb, there was no way he would be able to infiltrate that gang recruiting looking like a damn hitman. Contemplating on how to respond, he realized that he couldn't tell her about his life as Glenn Jacobs… but he could include some of his background as Thomas Kane.

"I must say, you are a very observant woman, I- I uh", Glenn froze; his cool demeanor suddenly disappeared, leaving a shy, stuttering man in its path. Glenn was never good at talking about himself, he found out that the more a person opens up, the more chances they have to get hurt. _Jessica's different_ the human-side of his brain reminded him. Still wary because of what his spy life taught him, he stuck to the general description of himself that he would use when working missions that involved him having to get someone to trust him. "I joined the United States marines at the age of 18. For years, I dealt with frontline combat, special weapons, intelligence and Special Forces. From my progress in those categories, the marines decided to declare me a Master Sergeant." Glenn hoped to god that Jessica would believe him. It pained him to have to lie to her about his life, but it was coming down to his protection and now hers as well. Watching Jessica take in the new information, Glenn brought his glass up to his lips, enjoying the cool burn of the alcohol as it traveled down his throat, easing his nerves a little. He felt better when he saw Jessica nod, knowing that she had believed him. He was now prepared to answer whatever her next question was, "So what's a decorated military man like you doin' in some run down bar in some two lane Georgia town?" Glenn's straight face broke for a second; a small smile working its way to his lips as his fingers slowly traced patterns in the condensation building up outside of the glass. Glenn knew she had cornered him, whether she meant it or not. He couldn't answer this question without exposing himself or his mission. Leaning forward in his chair, he gave her one of his charming smiles, "I must be here for the same reason this gorgeous woman in front of me is."

Feeling the hot red blush creep into her cheeks, Jessica tried to cool her face down by sipping on her drink, but the gaze of the man in front of her made her efforts fail. Setting her glass down, she smiled, "You can't possibly think that I work at a bar for a living? This is only my second job to make sure my ends meet." Knowing that she had pretty much successfully averted the previous flirtatious comment, she watched as 'Thomas' mulled over her confession. "So, what does Jessica do for a living then?" She looked at him and saw that he was truly invested in their conversation; he seemed genuinely interested in what Jessica had to say. "I would make you guess what my occupation is but odds are you'd never guess right…" as he started to speak, she held up a finger, "to save us both the time, I am a mechanic." Not knowing how 'Thomas' would react, Jessica decided that moving her attention to a scuffmark on the floor was the best way for her to prepare herself for some sexist joke. "That's the coolest job a woman I've known has!" Snapping her eyes back to his, she saw that he was borderline ecstatic about her job. She saw that his eyes had lit up, almost like how a little kid's would in a candy store. "So, if you're a mechanic, that means you probably own that nice old truck in the back, right?" Jessica was a little taken aback, only those with access were allowed into the spacious area behind the bar, how was 'Thomas' back there? _He's a damn Master Sergeant; he probably has access everywhere_ she thought. "Yeah, the ol' 1960 Chevy is mine, you wanna take a closer look at it?" She laughed as he nodded enthusiastically. She didn't know much about him, but it was clear to her that he loved classics. Looking around the bar, Jessica noticed that the sun was still out, and there were only a handful of quiet men gathered at a table playing a game of cards. 'Thomas' noticed as well, "We don't have to go out right now, I can always see it another ti-" "No way, this is the slowest the bar will ever get, just a few stragglers so that we can sneak out and nobody will even notice us missing." Standing up, Jessica watched as 'Thomas' stood as well. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he tailed along next to Jessica as she brought them out the back door of the bar and into the parking lot where her cobalt blue truck sat.

Glenn was absolutely in love with Jessica's truck. He had forgotten how much he adored classic vehicles. His spy life had almost wiped his memory clean of his childhood fascination. When he was scouting the area, looking for anything on that gang, he couldn't help but wonder who's truck it was. Realizing that Jessica was the only one who worked the bar in the evenings, he had fallen for her even more. Taking his one hand out of his pocket, he stroked the tips of his fingers along the painted hood of the truck, slowly walking his way around it. Almost audibly groaning at how perfect and pristine it was, he realized that this had to have been the work of Jessica. Casting his eyes over the top of the truck, he saw Jessica already looking at him. Feeling his ears heat up a bit, he looked down and cleared his throat, "It's a very, very beautiful truck, Jessica. Did you do all the restoration work?" Walking his way back over to her, he saw her nod, busy with trying to find something in her pocket. Tilting his head to the side, he jumped when she threw her keys at him, "Let's take her for a test drive." Glenn was more than excited to get behind the wheel of that truck, but he knew that she was still working, and as he went to ask her about work, she cut him off, "Just get in, I'll be out in a sec." Figuring that she was going to close the bar down, Glenn got into the driver's side of the vehicle, his large frame made him feel a bit cramped, but nothing he couldn't handle. Looking around, he noticed a charcoal-colored cowboy hat sitting in the passenger's seat. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he grabbed the hat and set it on his head. Grinning, he realized he didn't look half bad with it on. Before he could take it off without Jessica knowing, he heard laughter coming from the bar door. He blinked, embarrassed, that Jessica had seen him do that. As she got in the truck, he quickly took the hat off, handing it to her. "Hey, wait right there, mister. I think that hat looked pretty damn good on you." Taking the hat from him, she set it back onto his head, moving it around so that it sat correctly. Glenn looked at her, and he saw something akin to adoration mixed with lust flash in her eyes, and he knew that he was definitely in trouble. Winking at her, he started the truck and pulled it out of the hidden area and into the street, flooring it just to feel that childhood dream of his finally come to life.

A few hours later, Glenn and Jessica arrived back at the bar. Being able to drive Jessica's prized truck made him feel special for once in his life. She liked him enough to allow him to drive her first vehicle that she had worked so hard on her entire life. As the two walked to the front doors of the bar, Glenn realized that he still had Jessica's hat on. Jessica must have realized at the same time as Glenn because as he went to take it off, she had reached for it to fix it, since he clearly didn't know how to properly wear that kind of hat. As their hands met, Glenn felt that familiar warmth start to trickle into his hands again. "That hat looks good on you," she whispered. Feeling confident from their current position, Glenn brought their entwined hands down and leant his head towards Jessica, his voice just above a whisper, "and tonight looks good on you, Jessica."

With that, Glenn lowered his lips onto hers, not being able to hold off his attraction towards her any longer. A part of him still forced him to pull back after a gentle peck on the lips. He couldn't do this; he would end up hurting her. He's supposed to remain single and emotionless. _Her lips are so soft_ his mind reminded him. Allowing himself to get swallowed up into the demands of his body, his lips descended on hers a second time, being much more forceful than the first encounter. Trying to stifle a moan, Glenn's large hands moved to hold Jessica's face in place as he angled his head slightly, trying to enjoy the moment without his entire resolve crumbling. Suddenly, he felt two hands snake their way up his chest and past his rapidly beating heart to grip onto his jacket lapels. Knowing that he was being taken over with desire, Glenn couldn't help but start to add his tongue to the equation, stroking and licking her lips, begging for entrance into her sweet mouth. Something was wrong though… he couldn't figure out why his tongue hadn't found its way past her lips when he realized that she was toying with him. _Two can play this game_ he thought as his hands gripped her hips, jerking her into him as he backed them both against the bar doors. Hearing her squeak of surprise was just enough for his tongue to invade her mouth, now dominating the kiss. Not wanting to squish her against the wall, he backed up a bit, but immediately was pulled back into her by her hands yanking on his tie. _I picked a good day to wear a tie_ ran through his mind as a muffled groan escaped his lips when he rubbed up against Jessica. Wanting to hear her, he pulled his lips away from hers, kissing a path down to her neck. Kissing and nipping along her neck, he heard soft whimpers leave her mouth, but it wasn't enough to satisfy his sudden hunger. Ever so slowly, Glenn started to push and gyrate his hips against Jessica's causing her to finally emit a loud moan. Her hands had started to grasp at his back through his tight suit jacket, which just added to Glenn's lust. It wasn't just Jessica feeling the effects, though, as Glenn had to shut his eyes and stop everything he was doing to just remain focused. Hearing her moan again, his hips instinctively bucked towards her, and he could feel himself growing hard. He knew he couldn't take her at this second. He couldn't do that to her. Moving his lips up to her ear, he took her ear lobe between his teeth, pulling on it just slightly before he started placing soft, gentle kisses on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. Backing away again, he saw how red Jessica's lips were, and he saw a few red marks on her neck. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt her tugging on his tie again, chuckling lowly, he lifted his hand to gently stroke his thumb across her cheek, "Slow. We do this right, and we do it slow." Glenn knew by now that he was in far too deep to just turn around, that he had now gotten himself into something that couldn't just be broken. _It could work_ he thought, _she could be the one in a million chance that everything goes right._ Giving her one more kiss, he took off her hat and set it on the table next to them. Opening up the bar door, he turned towards Jessica, "Sweet dreams, cowgirl."


	7. Chapter 7

A few more days had passed, and Glenn felt confident with everything going on in his life. He had finally gotten the names of the new recruits that were preparing to join the Brazilian gang, and today he was going to gain their trust. He knew that if he suddenly ambushed one, the others would alert the gang leader, and chances are they would leave this town and relocate. That meant his whole operation would have been a failure. Sitting up in bed, he stretched his arms, he had his whole day planned perfectly; first he would shower, dress and then eat while going through his folders on the gang recruits, then, he would go and 'run into' a few of the recruits, gaining their trust. With the new intel he would collect, he would then go home and piece everything together, deciding to join the gang and make a plan as to how he would end up taking down the leader. Glenn had also decided to add in another workout, knowing he would see Jessica later he wanted to get his blood flowing a little bit more. After all that, he would be more than excited to go see Jessica. He had told her he would catch her before she got out of work, and take them both out to a nice restaurant he saw during one of his scouting missions.

No matter how much he wanted her every time he saw her, he had to take their developing relationship slow. Glenn knew that jumping headfirst, well, dick-first into their relationship would quickly crash and burn. He felt something special well up inside him every time he would be with Jessica, and he wanted to prolong it as much as possible. There was still time for him to snap the ties without leaving permanent damage, which is why he couldn't act on his more intimate desires. Getting out of bed, Glenn picked out his attire for his first objective, a grey suit with a red tie. Reaching back into his closet, he pulled out a crisp, brand new white dress shirt along with a jet black tie. Walking over to his dresser, he set the two items down and looked over his outfit for his date with Jessica; a white shirt with black tie, freshly ironed black jeans, charcoal boots, a silver watch and to top it all off, a new cowboy hat. Glenn smirked, the only articles of clothing he previously owned were the shirt, tie and the watch, and the other items he had to buy at some store. Never once had he gone this far out of his comfort zone to impress someone, but since he knew how much Jessica liked it when he wore the hat, he figured he could slowly ease his way into looking like a decent southern man. Walking into the bathroom, he was pleased with the way his day was going to go.

Jessica was in the shop early this morning, after having taken KC out for a dawn jog, she was able to make it into work a little early. She knew that 'Thomas' would be by to pick her up for their date, so she figured that the earlier she worked, she could get out earlier when he came to get her. She didn't know what this man had done to her, but she felt like a love-struck teenager all over again. 'Thomas' made her genuinely happy, and the more she saw him, the more she trusted him and the more she enjoyed spending time with him. Huffing out, she stepped back a bit and took in the brand new light bar and fog lights she had installed on someone's truck. Happy with her work, she signed off on the install, walking down the line of vehicles in the shop to work on her next one. Her thoughts drifted to 'Thomas' as she quickly glanced at the clock, counting down the hours until he would get her.

Walking out of his apartment, Glenn hopped into his truck and drove off to where he would intercept the recruits. Parking a little bit down away from some of them, he stepped out, closed his door and was on his way to his daily mission objective. Walking towards the men, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, pretending to be on a call when he 'accidentally' bumped into one of the guys. Hearing a "what the hell, man?!", he turned, stuttering out an apology before noticing that one of the men had the gang symbol tattooed on his arm. Sensing that he was being watched, the man with the tattoo grumbled something before noticeably jerking his arm out of view. Thinking quickly, Glenn started to speak, "I-I heard you were the guys. The ones being recruited into the gang. I was told to contact you because I have a feeling that I could be a major player in this whole ordeal." The three men looked a bit unsure, but the leader, the tattooed man, muttered something to them before focusing his attention back to Glenn, sticking his hand out, "Ah, we didn' expect you to come to us. We were supposed to come to you, but being that we so coincidentally crossed paths, let's go talk about this, shall we?" Watching as Glenn extended his hand, the tattoed man caught a glint of metal coming from under his jacket. Acting like he didn't notice, he motioned his head so that soon enough, Glenn was following the three of them into what seemed like a normal bar.

As the four men sat down at a table, the tattooed man kept eyeing the stranger. He had a gun, and from the little bit he saw, it wasn't one of the guns the recruits were given for protection. This man was trouble, and could not be trusted. He watched as the stranger started explaining how he was in the military, and then started to walk the straight and narrow at times when life was getting rough, and the entire time the tattooed man was sending off a silent signal to warn the entire bar that there was an intruder. The three men had trapped the stranger in an entire bar of gang members, ready to rid him once they took him down.

Seeing someone walk over, Glenn watched as this large, burly man set down three drinks. Wondering why there weren't four, he went to ask but his neck was met with the sharp, cool blade of a knife. Feeling the knife start to dig into his skin, he reached into his pocket to pull out his gun but his movement caused the knife to start to break his skin. It also caused the three men in front of him to draw guns, aimed right at him. "We don't know who you are, or who sent you, but you'll never live long enough to tell us." Glenn started to feel warm blood trickle down his neck, but he knew that if he didn't grab that gun, he was dead. In a split second, Glenn had gotten his hand on the gun and pulled the trigger, sending a round into the man's foot behind him. Hearing the knife clatter to the floor, Glenn yanked the man down, kneeing him in the face as he heard another gunshot ring out, blood suddenly spraying into his face. The tattooed man had shot at Glenn, but hit the man Glenn had pulled down. Standing up, he heard another gunshot ring out, whizzing right past his head and shattering the glass windows behind him. Before he could pull his gun out, he felt the man he was using as a shield jerk as another two bullets entered him. While Glenn was a large man, he was having issues trying to pull almost 400 pounds of dead weight with him as he was making his plan to escape. Reaching into his pocket, he finally pulled out his gun, aiming it at the three men shooting at him. Taking aim, he fired, hitting one of the men in the hip. He fired again, missing all three men but hitting a jukebox that suddenly exploded. The blast caused the windows of the bar to shatter, giving Glenn the chance to escape. Dropping the dead man to the ground, he saw those who were sitting near the jukebox on the ground, blood everywhere. Firing again at the damn tattooed man who was still standing, he heard a gunshot ring out, the bullet coming right towards him. Before he had time to react, the bullet hit him, making an awkward dinging sound. Stumbling back through the broken glass windows, Glenn couldn't breathe. As he hit the ground, he felt shards of glass pierce his hands. Fighting the urge to pass out, he picked himself up, and tried to find his way back to his truck. He heard another loud explosion in the bar behind him as he held onto the side of some building, not having the faintest clue where he was.

There was a loud ringing in his ears when he finally found his truck; his pants and jacket were smeared with the blood from the man who was shot and from his sliced hands. Glenn fought off the dizziness and nausea just long enough to make it back to his apartment. Almost falling out of his truck, he had to remember how to walk right as he made his way into his apartment. Slamming the door shut, he immediately dropped to his knees, ripping his tie and shirt off, trying to get air into his lungs. Basically crawling to the bathroom, he turned the shower on, letting the cold water snap him out of his state of shock. Leaning his elbows against the side of the tub, he felt the water rinse out the cuts on his hands, also washing away any leftover glass. Tilting his head into the spray of the water, he relished in the cool water gliding down his face. Taking with it the dried blood of the man who he had used as a human shield. Looking at his hands again, he saw something on his chest from his peripheral vision. Moving his hand to his chest, he touched the item resting there. Taking it into his hand, he saw a dent in the metal of his dog tags.


	8. Chapter 8

Pacing next to her truck, Jessica wondered where 'Thomas' was. He said he would be by to get her from work, right? Checking the time on her phone, it was quarter to four, and she had told him that she would be done around three-thirty. From what he had told her, he would be there at three-thirty so they could go back to her place and he could wait while she got ready. She really was looking forward to spending all this time with him, but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. They had spent some alone time together after closing hour at the bar but both Jessica and 'Thomas' had jobs during the day. Oddly enough, Jessica still had no concrete answer as to what his job truly was. He always seemed to change the subject or be very vague about it, but nevertheless Jessica really did like being in his presence. Sighing, she shook her head and got into her truck, driving home. _He'd better have a damn good reason_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Glenn had finally gotten himself pulled together. The cold shower he had taken calmed his nerves and his shock had started to wear off. Drying off in front of the mirror, he tilted his head up; inspecting the cut the man had given him earlier in the bar. Sensing it wasn't as deep as he thought it was, he moved to his hands, seeing some small cuts and scratches the glass had given him. _I've had worse_ he thought. Slowly lifting his hand up to his chest, he picked up his dog tags and slid them off his head. Bringing them down into view, he stroked his thumb over the noticeable dent the bullet had left. Looking back into the mirror, he saw a large discolored mark where the bullet had hit the dog tags. _No wonder I couldn't breathe._ Lifting the dog tags to his mouth, he pressed his lips against them, because once again he had narrowly escaped death. Taking a deep breath in, he exhaled slowly before slipping the dog tags back over his head. Closing his eyes, he leant his head against the cool wall, taking a second to just find peace with his current situation. A shrill ringing shook him out of his position, and he walked over to his pants on the floor to grab his phone. Holding it to his ear, he waited for someone to start talking on the other line, "Kane, this is the general, I have learned that one of the gang's largest hangouts has been destroyed, and being that it was you who destroyed it, I am halting this mission for a while until it settles down. That is all." Glenn slowly pulled his phone away, staring at the screen. He had been taken off missions before, but he was so close to completing one of his objectives, it was hard for him to just stop all of it. Turning around to check the time, his heart dropped. It was already four o'clock, and he had promised to meet Jessica at three-thirty. Dropping the towel that hung loosely around his waist, he quickly got dressed. Standing up to his full height, he realized that he would roast in his current attire if he walked outside and if he still was able to see Jessica and what she was wearing. Deciding to roll up his sleeves, he figured that was the most he could do to prevent internal combustion. Picking up his hat and setting it on his head, he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and walked to his truck.

Glenn knew where Jessica lived. He had heard her say during one of their conversations that she lived off some road he was quite familiar with when he was gaining intel on the gang. Since he knew what truck she drove, he easily found her place. Stepping out of his truck, he walked up to her door. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

Jessica was in the middle of doing her hair when she heard a knock at the door. Standing up, she started walking out of her bedroom when she felt fur brush past her leg, KC running to the door, barking at the unexpected noise. Laughing as he jumped up, his paws pounding on the door, she nudged him away, then pulled the door open. Looking straight, she saw a very, very large chest and as she lifted her head, her eyes were met with two mismatched ones.

Glenn watched as Jessica opened the door, and he immediately fell short of words. She didn't give up on him; she had a crimson red dress on with a bit of makeup and had started curling her hair. "Thomas, you're here" he heard her say. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded. Trying to think of something to say, he felt a large animal come rushing at him, jumping onto him. Chuckling at the dog's excitement, he started petting the dog, rubbing right behind its ears. "And who is this large fellow?" He watched as Jessica pulled the door open more, allowing him in. "That's my big ol' puppy, KC. I found him a few years ago when I started working at the bar." After hearing his name, KC ran over to Jessica, letting out a little bark. Looking at the large man again, KC trotted over, starting to sniff him. "I'm sorry Thomas, but if you'll just excuse me. I have to finish my hair. Did we have reservations?" Remembering that he wasn't on time, he probably did miss the reservations he had made. Not wanting to upset her, he walked over to her and took her face in his hands. "It's fine, don't worry about anything, I'll make it just right." He kissed her gently before pulling away and going to sit on her couch. Taking in her place, he realized that she lived very minimal. Her home was small and cozy, and had the least amount of clutter possible. _She must not be here often_ he mused. His attention shifted when he felt a wet muzzle start to nudge his hand. Patting the couch, he watched as the large dog jumped onto the cushion with ease, moving to lick Glenn's face.

A little while later, he heard Jessica walk out of her room. KC had all but fallen asleep in Glenn's lap but jerked awake when the sound of Jessica's voice rang out, "Well, I'm ready" Craning his neck, Glenn was floored. If he had thought Jessica was beautiful before she was completely dressed up, she was jaw droppingly gorgeous now. Standing up, he approached her, his hands resting on her upper arms, slowly stroking up and down, "You are absolutely stunning, Jessica." The tips of his fingers trailed down her arms before taking her hands in his, and he smiled, "Tonight, I'm going to make everyone jealous."

Arriving at a fancy restaurant, Glenn hopped out of the truck, briskly walking over to Jessica's side to help her out. Hooking her arm in his, he walked them into the building. Watching Jessica as she looked around the place, he smiled; this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to make Jessica happy. He wanted to make her feel loved. The only problem was his secret life. He was a damn spy, he couldn't just give that up, especially not after working for years to get where he was today. _Could I?_ "Thomas? Are you okay?" Glenn felt a gentle tug on his arm and looked down to see Jessica and the waiter watching him. Snapping out of whatever had consumed him, he gave another smile, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Seeing Jessica look at him a little funny, he turned to the waiter and they both followed him out onto a balcony overlooking the small town. As they both sat down, he told the waiter to bring them some wine, and as he left, he turned back to Jessica. Right away he noticed something was wrong, taking her hand in his, he looked into her eyes, "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" "I'm a little worried about you, you didn't come get me and you blanked out back there. Thomas, if your job is too demanding, or if you're too busy, you don't have to-" "Stop Jessica. Don't say that. I love spending time with you; I look forward to it every day. My job is… well, complicated. Sometimes my days get a little busy and stressful, which is why I try my best to see you as much as I can. You are my stress reliever, Jessica, but you're also someone I can be myself around. When I'm with you, I can't think about work because all I can think about is you. At times, though, just the little things may catch up with me." Stroking his thumb across her hand, he gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

More than halfway through their quiet dinner, Glenn decided that he wanted to know everything he possibly could about Jessica, "So, tell me." Looking up from her meal, Jessica eyed him, "Tell you what exactly?" "Tell me who you are, tell me your story. Talk to me." He watched as Jessica set her utensil down, taking a sip of her drink, "I used to live in Colorado with my parents until we started getting into more and more arguments. It wasn't as if they were bad people, but I don't think they ever really took the time to care for me. My parents were rich business owners, why would they have time for a child anyway? After I realized the fact that I wasn't going to get any support from them, I called up my cousin, and moved in with her in Georgia. Mind you, I was only 13 at this point. I learned to live life by myself, and everything I own, I earned. I must have been close to thirty when I got the news that my parents had passed away in a plane crash…" Stopping for a second, Glenn noticed the change in the tone of her voice. Sensing that she might cry, he stood up and walked over to her, bending down and wrapping an arm around her, "I left right away for their funeral, and when I got there, I received news that I inherited their house and fortune, but luckily not the business. I wrote to them often, so their deaths came as a shock to me. I haven't been back to that place in five years, I can't go back." Leaning his forehead against her temple, Glenn tightened his arm around her, "Come on, let's get out of here." Helping her up, he laid his hand on the small of her back and paid the waiter at the front before leaving.

Getting into his truck, he turned towards Jessica and leaned over to her, kissing her on the cheek. She hadn't cried, but as Glenn started driving, he noticed that she got really quiet. Knowing that he had brought this on himself, he wanted to make it up to her. Grabbing her hand, he got her attention, "What do you want for dessert?" "There should be something at home." Nodding his head, he held her hand for a little while longer.

Arriving at her house, they both got out and he walked next to her silently. Walking in behind her, he saw KC sleeping on the couch. Taking his hat off, he set it down on the kitchen table before pulling out a chair and taking his boots off. Glancing over to Jessica, Glenn saw that she had taken out a tub of ice cream, and was filling up two bowls with it. Walking up to Jessica, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Leaning his chin against the top of her head, he watched as she kept doing what she was doing. Swaying slightly, he was the first one to break the silence, "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know that had happened to you, and I definitely didn't want to bring it up during our date. I didn't mean to upset you." Sensing her shift in his arms, he looked down as she turned so she was facing him, "Thomas, it's okay. I'm fine, believe me. You're the first person I've told what really happened in a long time. I'm just glad I was able to find someone I trust." Immediately feeling guilty for having to lie to Jessica about his life, he frowned on instinct. Feeling her hand on his cheek, his eyes locked with hers as she raised herself up to kiss him, "Now you know, and now we can move on, okay? No more being sad." Feeling her lips on his again, he tightened his arms around her, taking a second to enjoy this woman being in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Glenn's mission was halted until God knows when, he didn't really have anything to do during the day. For the time being he was out of a job, but he wasn't worried about finances. To pass the time, he worked out longer than he usually did and took some time to walk around the small town, buying a few things here and there. He didn't tell Jessica, though, that he was currently jobless because that would also raise suspicion about his secret life. Being that he was without a job allowed him to see Jessica more often. He always offered to take her out for a night in the town, or hung out with her in the bar during her shift. Tonight, though, Jessica had off and they planned to relax with a movie at Glenn's place.

Wiping his arm over his forehead, Glenn looked around his apartment; he had gone into overdrive with trying to clean his entire place. So far, everything was in perfect shape. Trying to live with as few items as possible, Glenn had to run out and buy a television, a DVD player and a stack of movies, along with a few more pillows and some food. What he realized about Jessica was that the girl could eat. She almost ate as much as him, but he noticed that she kept herself in amazing shape. Setting out a cushion like thing on the floor and two bowls, he couldn't wait for Jessica and KC to come over. Jessica didn't like to leave KC alone all night, so he was now going to join them for their movie date. Glenn smiled to himself, he would love to get his own puppy, he never was a big animal lover because he wasn't exposed to them enough, but being with Jessica so often, he developed a soft side for her large German shepherd. He also couldn't help but laugh as he thought of all the times Jessica would call him names like 'puppy' or 'big dog'. The first time she called him one of those, she immediately apologized, but Glenn had loved it. His parents never gave him any pet names, to them he was always 'Glenn', and then in the Marines he was just 'Private Jacobs' and currently he's 'Thomas Kane'. Now, though, he was fond of the names that Jessica called him. He felt appreciated, adored, and sometimes even loved.

Walking into his bedroom, he changed into a pair of shorts with a plaid shirt. Not having to wear suits took some getting used to for Glenn, but he enjoyed the reactions Jessica would have when she would see him 'dressed down'. He had to admit, though, that he felt a lot better when he wasn't sweltering under one of his suits no matter how much he loved wearing them. Making sure his room and bathroom were clean as well, he walked back into the living room, pacing a little bit. Jessica hadn't been over to his place yet and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He never really had to impress a woman before, so he hoped that everything was how it should be.

Hearing the doorbell, Glenn walked over and opened the door, all his insecurities being forgotten as he looked down at the woman in front of him. Leaning in to kiss Jessica, he felt a warm, furry body push itself between his legs and into his apartment, starting to sniff around the place. "Well, since the dog has made itself comfortable, why don't you come on in?" Smiling, he watched as Jessica walked into his apartment, looking around. Glenn didn't have many personal belongings, all he had were a few plants, and some generic pictures on the wall. He had cleaned off his desk and hidden the case files in the drawers so he would forget about them and also he didn't want Jessica to find them. "I think you live more minimal than I do, Thomas." He walked over to Jessica, wrapping an arm around her, "I must remind you, that I've only been here for two months, I travel light." Not wanting to have either of them delve into his life, he quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, what movie do you want to watch? I've got plenty of genres to choose from. You pick the movie and I'll get some snacks." After showing Jessica towards the movies he bought, he went into the kitchen and grabbed three bowls, filling one up with popcorn, one with various chocolate candies and one with fruit. Walking back into the living room, he set the bowls down onto the table and sat down, leaning back against the couch as he watched Jessica pop a movie into the player and sit down next to him. Looking into the bowls she started laughing, causing Glenn to lean forward, looking where she was, "What's wrong with my snacks?" He felt Jessica lean against him, still laughing, "You're such a goof, Thomas. Nobody eats fruit while having a movie night!" Taking mock offense to her comment, he grabbed the bowl of fruit and started eating it, "Some people want to be healthy, miss Jessica." The two engaged in a stare down until Glenn moved back, laying his arm across the back of the couch, inviting Jessica to move next to him. Glenn smiled when he felt Jessica lean into the side of him, and he started the movie.

At the end of the movie, Jessica had her legs across Glenn's lap while he was stretched on the couch and the coffee table. All three bowls had been emptied and there were almost two empty bottles of soda. Hearing the ending credits start to roll, Glenn turned off the TV and looked over to Jessica to see that her eyes were closed. Using his stealth skills, he successfully got off the couch without disturbing Jessica, and made it to his bedroom. Turning on the lamp, he saw a large brown thing on his bed, too tired to recognize what exactly it was, he went and poked it, and was startled a bit when the brown lump jerked awake, whining in displeasure. Finally coming to his senses, Glenn laughed; _the damn dog took a liking to my bed._ Giving the dog a shooing gesture, it yawned and jumped off his bed, slowly walking out of his room. He then went to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Walking out, he started to unbutton his shirt when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "Sometimes you're too big to hug," whispered Jessica. Turning around, Glenn looked down at her and he moved her arms so they were around his neck and his were around her waist and he picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist. Sitting down on his bed, Glenn held Jessica while she finished unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He looked over her, and noticed that she had changed her clothes, "When did you change?" He looked up at her, confusion starting to creep into his features. "Well you fell asleep halfway through the movie so instead of waking you up and we would end up fighting each other over who's going to use the bathroom first, I just changed and snuck back out next to you." The smile on Jessica's face put Glenn at ease. He still had some getting used to being in this kind of intimate relationship. He felt her push at his arms and they fell limply to his sides as she slid the shirt off of him, immediately noticing how buff he was. He watched her face as her eyes appreciatively raked over his upper body, and he felt his heart start to speed up. "You like what you see?" Grinning, Glenn picked up Jessica and moved her to the bed, and he stood up, starting to stretch and flex his muscles, knowing that she was watching. Walking over to his dresser, he made a show of changing into his pajama pants, and when he turned around, he saw that Jessica was lying on her side, facing away from Glenn, pretending to sleep. Quietly walking back over to his bed, he studied Jessica for a few seconds before falling onto it. Leaning over Jessica, he knew that she was playing with him, and he placed his hand on her side, his fingers gently digging into her as he felt her start to squirm and contain her laughter. Moving his lips to her ear, Glenn whispered, "Someone's ticklish" as he dug his fingers again into Jessica's side. This time, he heard her cry out in laughter and he held her to him as she tried to crawl away. Wrapping his large arms around her, he pulled her into him, preventing her from escaping, "You're not going anywhere, cowgirl." Feeling her squirm against him, he started to get aroused. Glenn tightened his hold on Jessica; trying not to moan each time he felt her brush against his member. A few seconds later, he felt Jessica stop trying to escape, having finally come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to let go.

From those few minutes of holding Jessica captive, it lit Glenn's body on fire. Wanting, _needing_ to feel more, he turned her in his arms and pinned her down on the bed with his body. He tilted his head down, kissing her, his tongue easily sliding past her lips. While his tongue explored her mouth, his hands were busy stroking and caressing every one of Jessica's curves. Mentally mapping out her body, Glenn still wasn't satisfied, and to fix that he nudged her legs open with his knees before lowering himself down between her. Ever so slowly he rolled his hips against hers, eliciting a whine from Jessica. Wanting to hear her again, he pulled his lips away from hers, and attached them to her neck, grinding his hips slightly harder against her, his ears perked up from another whine. Feeling more confident, he shifted against Jessica in a way that she would feel his arousal even through the various layers of clothing both had on. Jerking his hips a bit, it was his turn to let out a whine of some sort. His breath had started to come out in short pants, and he felt a bit of perspiration gather on his forehead. This felt too good for Glenn to stop, but he knew he had to. Suddenly, he felt nails scratch up the back of his neck and he just about lost it. A growl left his mouth as his lips crushed against Jessica's, his kisses turning urgent and full of need. Instinctively, his hips jerked again when he felt her nails on his neck and he heard her whisper out, "Hmmm you like that, don't you?" Responding with a moan, his one hand started to push up Jessica's shirt, wanting to feel her bare skin. Moving his throbbing lips away from Jessica's, he started to place a path of kisses across the bare skin that he revealed when he moved her shirt. Just as he had about reached her chest, the voice in his head started nagging him, _Glenn, stop. Don't do this._ Trying to ignore it, he shut his eyes, concentrating on how he was going to pleasure Jessica until he had her screaming. Gripping her pajama bottoms in one hand, he slowly pulled them down just enough so he could kiss the exposed skin. _Glenn, this isn't right. You're going to hurt her. You can't feel. You're a spy._ Shaking his head a bit, Glenn knew he was far too deep already to just stop. Jessica's hands in his short, soft hair, her nails dragging across his scalp every now and then, his lips on her warm exposed skin, his left hand fondling her breasts and his arousal becoming more and more noticeable caused Glenn to just about rip her shorts off when out of nowhere a large dog had jumped on the bed and was barking and whining, having being awoken by the noises emitted from Jessica. Snapping out of his lust driven state, Glenn stopped and sat up, his head was spinning in crazy circles and he felt his entire body was overheated. He watched as Jessica sat up too, fixing her clothes and giving him an almost apologetic smile, "I think KC needs to go outside." Climbing off of Jessica, Glenn stood up and walked to the bathroom, needing some time to cool down. Hearing his apartment door close, he knew that Jessica had gone outside with KC, and out of frustration, he slammed his fist into the wall next to the mirror. "Fuck!" Turning the water on, he splashed his face with cold water, trying to stop his body from overheating. Leaning against the counter, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. _That can't fucking happen again. I almost lost it back there. I could have caused irreversible damage. I would never forgive myself if I hurt Jessica._ Taking a few deep breaths, Glenn had gotten to the point where he had calmed down and was able to function properly. Walking out of the bathroom, he was almost happy that Jessica wasn't back yet. Turning the fan on, he relished in the cool air it sent at his body, and he lay back down in bed, staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later he heard Jessica and KC come back inside, and his eyes followed Jessica as she made her way to the bed. Opening his arms up, he felt Jessica shift in the bed so she was leaning against him, and he started to rub her back. A while later, he finally heard Jessica's breathing even out, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Leaning his head back against the cool material of the pillows, Glenn thought to himself, _what the hell am I going to do?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Right… right, yes. I get it. I understand. Thank you, general." Snapping his phone shut, Glenn let out a sigh. He had been off his mission to try and infiltrate and take down a gang going on four weeks, and he was itching to get back into work. He was positive his suits had collected more than enough dust and his paperwork, files and various weapons were also stashed away in his desk, collecting dust as well. Even though he was officially told to take a break from the mission, he had disobeyed orders and dug around a bit more to find out if the gang had left the small Georgia town he was currently staying in or not. Fortunately, the gang was still stationed in the town and Glenn was positive he would be able to infiltrate them soon enough, but with his recent call to the general, he was still not allowed to show his face anywhere near gang activity.

Stepping back into his apartment, he heard a fast-paced clicking on the hardwood floors and saw KC charging at him. Letting out a chuckle, Glenn bent down and pet the dog, almost being knocked over by the animal's massive size. "We' I'll be, thought I'd never see the day tha' Thomas Kane was taken down by a dog" Looking up from his current position on the floor, he saw Jessica standing over him with a grin playing on her features. Sitting up, he offered her his hand and gave her his best puppy eyes, "You're not going to help this puppy off the floor? He got taken down by the big dog and needs assistance." He watched as Jessica was thrown into a giggling fit and when she reached out to help him up, she was immediately yanked down onto his lap. Hugging her to him, Glenn leant his forehead on Jessica's shoulder and closed his eyes. He never wanted to let her go. For once in his life, he was genuinely happy and content spending most of his time with this woman he was coming to love. _Love_ popped up into Glenn's mind as he remembered the day he was debriefed in the CIA.

 _~ Walking into the CIA headquarters, 22 year old Glenn Jacobs was fresh out of the Marines, ready to move onto the next chapter of his life. Immediately, he noticed a group of about 15 suited men walk over to him, and without even saying as much as a greeting, they marched Glenn upstairs into a highly secured room. Sitting Glenn down at the end of a large table, each of the suited men sat down around him, leaving the head of the table empty. The room was cold, dark and rang out top-secret. As a secluded door in the back of the room opened, each of the suited men stood at attention. Squinting his eyes, Glenn saw an older woman approach the table. With her nod of approval, the men sat, and she began to eye Glenn. Not knowing what was going on, Glenn was intimidated. Opting to not say anything, Glenn watched as the woman sat down and in front of her lay a large binder, filled with what Glenn assumed to be his records. Looking at Glenn, the woman folded her hands on top of the binder, and she spoke, "Mr. Jacobs, after careful observation and consideration, the CIA has chosen you to become a special operative spy. For the rest of your life, you will be known as Thomas Kane. Forget your past. Your family was informed that you died in combat. Forget your friends and relationships, for they do not exist anymore. Glenn Jacobs does not exist anymore. From now on you will create a minimal life known as Thomas Kane. That means that friendships will not be real, relationships will not be real, emotions are not to cloud your judgment which means that_ _ **love does not exist for you**_ _." Stunned, Glenn couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was only a young man, he wanted a life, he wanted a wife, a family. He wanted to be Glenn Jacobs. How could he just push away his entire life? How could he swallow his feelings towards others? How could he just forget everything he was and everything he stood for?~_

Glenn was brought back to reality when he heard his name, "Thomas, hey Thomas, you're gonna squish me!" Lifting his head up, he finally did realize that he was squeezing Jessica pretty hard. Loosening his arms, he started to stand up, pulling Jessica up with him. He watched as she dusted herself off, a slight grin on his lips as he went and sat on the back of his couch, "Damn girl, how am I supposed to go ten hours without seeing you?" Hearing Jessica walk over, he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips press against his, "I think you'll manage…" Before Glenn could catch her in his arms, she had already kissed him and was walking out of his apartment. Hearing the door close, Glenn shifted so that he was resting against the couch cushions. Rubbing the palm of his hand across his face, he was stuck. Ever since Jessica came into his life, he started to question how much longer he could remain a spy. He loved his job and had been loyal for twenty years, but now, as he thought of the beautiful woman who had left for work, he was wondering what his life could be like if he decided to quit and dedicate all his time to her. _I damn well earned it, that's for sure_ he thought.

Standing up, he walked into the kitchen, wanting to put some energy into his body before working out. He stopped short when he saw Jessica's phone on the counter. _She probably forgot it_. _I'll charge it and bring it to her later._ Picking her phone up, Glenn clicked the lock button to check the battery percentage and his expression broke when he saw that she had a picture of them together as her background. _How can I leave her? How can I leave this life I've set up for us? What did I get myself into?_ As the thoughts swirled in Glenn's head, he grabbed something small for breakfast and ate it as he walked to his room.

Glenn let out a large breath as he set the weight down onto the mat, heading to the treadmill. Knowing that he had at least a few more hours until he caught up with Jessica at the bar, he could get in a thorough body workout. Working out was also a way for Glenn to relieve stress and clear his mind, and in his current situation, he needed a lot of exercise. Starting at a jogging pace on the treadmill, Glenn began to weigh all his options; _I could quit being a special operative and do intelligence work for the CIA, but they only wanted me for a spy. I could quit the CIA, take my finances and retire at the age of 42 and dedicate all my time to Jessica._ Shaking his head at the last thought, Glenn knew he couldn't just stop working at such a young age. He'd go crazy sitting at home all day while Jessica was working. _Do I leave Jessica?_ Speeding up the treadmill, Glenn started to get frustrated, he had killed before, he had been shot, sliced, tortured, abused but nothing could make him as confused and tormented as his situation with Jessica. He was facing love of career versus love of woman. Glenn wanted the right answer; he wanted to be able to make a choice without ever having to second-guess himself. Knowing that a 'right answer' would never happen angered Glenn. He had too much pride to just quit his job, but he felt so strongly towards Jessica he couldn't just call it quits. _So much for being able to cut bonds with people._ Feeling his heart rate rapidly increase, he kept running, trying to concentrate on only the blood being pumped furiously through his veins. It worked for the remainder of Glenn's workout until he walked back into his apartment when everything hit him again. Entering his bathroom, he turned the shower on and undressed. Getting into the shower, Glenn immediately slid down the wet wall, holding his head in his hands. To say this was a hard decision was an understatement, Glenn had absolutely no idea what to do, or say, or think. Slamming his hands against the shower wall, he stood back up; he had to make a decision.


	11. Chapter 11

Standing in the mirror, Glenn fixed his tie once again. He was going to show Jessica that he was the perfect man for her. He had decided to remain with Jessica as long as he could without informing the CIA of his mission updates. When the time came, he would deal with it, but for now, as he walked out of his apartment and into his truck, he would enjoy every moment he got to spend with her.

Watching from a secluded area, a heavily tattooed man placed a cell phone to his ear, "he's headed to the bar, be ready in fifteen." Hanging up, he threw the cell phone on the ground, smashing and stomping on it, wanting to rid of all potential trace. That man had almost exploited the entire gang operation in the Southern United States, he knew too much, and there was no way he was going to make it out of that bar alive. The tattooed man chuckled and started his leisurely stroll to the bar, he also knew that pretty little brunette was working. Pulling out a pistol, he checked to make sure there was all but one round in the weapon, reserved for her.

Entering the bar, Glenn noticed that there were a ton of people, which was odd being it was a week day night. Not wanting to think too much about it, he walked over to the counter and waited until he saw Jessica walk out. Shaking his head, he still couldn't believe he was blessed with such a wonderful, breathtakingly beautiful woman. Leaning over the counter, he kissed Jessica before taking a seat at his usual table in the back. Acting like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, Jessica walked over to Glenn with a drink in her hand; setting it down and she gave him a wink before walking off to tend to the other customers. Sipping on his drink, Glenn watched as the bar seemed to get more and more crowded, and he noticed a bell being placed on the counter. Tilting his head, he couldn't remember a time when the bar had used a bell. _Maybe they use a bell when it gets busy_ but as his eyes followed the man who put the bell on the counter, time slowed down. Ringing the bell, the tattooed man reached into his pocket and pulled out the pistol, aiming right at Jessica. Moving in what seemed like slow motion, Glenn pushed the table out of his way, charging the man at the counter who was poised to shoot any second. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Jessica turned around to witness Glenn tackling the man to the ground, but not before a bullet hit and shattered some of the alcohol glasses behind her. Punching the tattooed man square in the jaw, Glenn was satisfied when he saw a few teeth fly out of his mouth. Punching him in the nose, he heard it crack and he grabbed him by the throat and leant down so that he was face to face with the man, "I will fucking kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!" Watching the air being squeezed out of the man, Glenn heard a faint ticking coming from somewhere inside the bar. His eyes widened when he realized that the bar was rigged with explosives. _Jessica!_ Hearing the tattooed man say something, Glenn looked down at him, "Do you really think you'll save her and yourself? She was dead before you even met her. She means nothing to you." Lifting up the man and smashing his head down onto the floor, Glenn stood up and took in his surroundings, seeing that the man had somehow locked everyone in the bar, and then he heard it, "Thomas? Thomas please, what's happening?" Twisting his body, he saw Jessica on the floor with tears running down her face. Jumping over the counter, Glenn crouched down in front of Jessica. Taking her face in his hands, he leaned towards her, raising his voice so she could hear him over the panicked voices of the crowd, "Jessica, get out of here. Get out of here as fast as you can!" Seeing the look of fear in her eyes, he knew she couldn't move. Shaking her a bit, Glenn raised his voice, "Get OUT!" As he finished saying the last word, he heard the timer of the explosive speed up, and everything went silent before a loud explosion shook the entire bar. Leaning into Jessica, his large frame shielded her from the flying debris. Hiding her face in his shoulder, he shut his eyes as he heard another explosion. Blindly reaching in front of him, his hand grasped the door leading out to the back alley parking lot. Yanking on the handle, the door wouldn't open. _This entire bar is going to fucking go down._ Moving his lips to Jessica's ear, Glenn spoke out, "I am going to get us out of here. I will not let you die." Shifting Jessica next to the door, Glenn stood so that he was in a tackle position and using all his weight, he hit the door shoulder first. Feeling it barely budge, Glenn did it again, but as he connected with the door, an explosion went off right next to him, shattering the different drinks, sending liquid and broken glass everywhere. The force was enough to break the door down as well, and once Glenn had kicked a big enough hole in the door, he grabbed Jessica and held her in front of him as he ran them out the back of the bar and to her truck.

Stumbling a bit, Glenn could barely hear due to the ringing in his ears from the explosion. Ushering Jessica into the passenger's side, Glenn ran to the driver's side, turning the truck on and peeling out of the back parking lot. Not more than five seconds later, Glenn heard the last bomb go off, also seeing a bright flash in the rearview mirror. Pulling into Jessica's place, Glenn shut the truck off. Jessica hadn't said a word the entire ride home, but as Glenn turned to her, he saw that Jessica was staring at him, wide eyed and traumatized, "Thomas, what the hell just happened? Why were they after me?!" Hearing the panic in her voice, Glenn reached out and took her hand, "They weren't after you… they were after me." Feeling her pull her hand away, Glenn's eyes snapped up to hers, "Why the hell were they after you?! Are you even who you say you are?!" Before letting Glenn answer, she had already exited the truck and was heading to her front door. Quickly getting out of the truck, he ran up behind Jessica, "Please, let me explain. All I ask is that you give me five minutes, Jessica." Not getting a verbal response, Glenn felt his whole world crumbling under him until he saw Jessica walk inside, leaving the door open for him. Walking in and closing the door, he turned to face Jessica, who had her arms folded across her chest and was looking at him with betrayal written across her features. Not saying anything, Glenn took this as his cue to explain.

"Jessica, you're right. I'm not who I said I was. I… I work for the CIA. I'm a spy." Glenn looked at Jessica, and he saw that she was trying to process what he had just confessed. Shifting from foot to foot, Glenn continued, "I was sent here on a mission. Those men in the bar were there to attack me and take me down. I knew too much. They… they probably followed me and rigged it when it was closed. I didn't know this would happen, and I didn't know how long this would go on. I-I thought I had killed the-", "Thomas, you've _killed_ people?!" Letting out a sigh, Glenn nodded. He heard Jessica take a step back, "How could you have killed people? How could you?" Seeing the shock in her face, Glenn tried to reason with her, "Please, just listen to me. The people I've killed were bad men. They were terrorists, drug lords; they were not good people Jessica. It was my job to take them down to make the country, and the world a safer place. You can't think that this was easy for me! I kill as a last resort, you have to know that." Glenn saw how confused and shocked Jessica was, hell; he would have been as well. The look in her eyes made him take a tentative step towards her, and he took her hands. Not more than seconds after coming into contact with her hands, he felt her tear them away. Clenching his jaw, Glenn racked his brain, he knew this next thing he said would either make or break everything both had worked so hard for.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jessica… my name isn't Thomas Kane. My real name is Glenn Jacobs. When I was 18 I joined the Marines, and when I was 22 the CIA transformed me into an emotionless shell named Thomas Kane. It had to be that way for 20 years. Thomas Kane was the man that you met all those months ago, but all those times we went out, or were together, that was me, Jessica. That was Glenn Jacobs. You brought me back. You gave me life." "How… how do I believe you? How do I believe that everything we had wasn't just some lie?!" Moving so that he was no more than a few inches away from her, Glenn gripped Jessica's shoulders and tilted his head down, "Would somebody who didn't feel anything kiss you like this?!" and with that he crushed his lips against Jessica's, pouring all of his pent up feelings into the kiss. Tearing his lips away from hers, he looked down at her, already feeling his breath coming out shaky, "would somebody who didn't love you do this?!" Pushing his body against hers, Glenn threaded his fingers through Jessica's hair and kissed her again, using his other hand to rest on her hip. Pulling away yet again, Glenn had to catch his breath before finishing his confession, "You might have met Thomas Kane in that bar, but Glenn Jacobs fell in love with you. I fell in love with you. You were never just an asset to me, or some easy fuck, you made me feel again. Whenever I'm with you, everything is so simple. Everything is so easy to forget, and I want that. I want _you_ , Jessica."

Jessica was stunned. This man named Glenn had just exposed whom he really was and that he loved her. Her day had gone from bad to worse. First, the entire bar had exploded and she thought she was going to die, then, she has this man say it was his fault and he was living some fake life. How could she believe what he said? Was all of this part of an even bigger lie? Looking up at him, she saw an array of emotion clouding his mismatched eyes.

 _What if he's telling the truth?_

Lifting her hand up, she trailed her fingertips slowly down Glenn's face, and she felt him shake ever so slightly. She heard him shift towards her and suddenly she was pulled into his massive chest. Large, tree trunk like arms kept a tight hold on her as he buried his face in her hair. "Jessica, you have to believe me. You have to believe that everything I feel for you is real. If you don't believe my words, then please, let me show you."

Glenn's confession left him emotionally drained. He knew that one word could have ruined their entire relationship. He also knew that one word could have saved them as well. From the way Jessica touched him, and didn't back away from his embrace, he knew he had said something right. Lifting his head back, he watched her look at him with her own emotional turmoil and the miniscule nod of her head gave Glenn all the answers he needed.

Tilting his head back down, Glenn kissed Jessica, taking the time to savor the soft, sweet taste of her lips. Within the few months he had known Jessica, he had become addicted to her. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her in his arms and not have to worry about anything else.

His hands started trailing lower, enjoying each and every one of Jessica's curves. He grabbed right below her ass, hitching her leg up around his waist, which allowed him to press himself closer. He did the same motion with his other hand, which let him lift up Jessica with ease, pressing her into the wall and making her eye level with him. He placed a kiss on her lips; his first intentions for it to be a quick one but within seconds he had slipped his tongue into her mouth and was busy trying to find that one angle of his head that would make her crave more. He didn't notice her hands behind his neck until her nails scraped down it, sending a jolt of pleasure through Glenn's body. He broke the kiss from a moan that made its way out of his chest and attached his lips to her neck, biting down, hard. He heard a gasp and immediately whipped his head back, scared that he might have hurt her, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He saw her shake her head and drawl out in a sultry voice, "It's sexy when you let the passion consume you." He looked at her with a smirk, pulling them away from the wall and walking towards her bedroom. Burying his head in her neck again, he whispered in her ear, "I'll show you exactly what I'm like when I lose control."

Stepping into the bedroom, he was preoccupied with kissing Jessica's neck that he forgot to close the door. Dropping her onto the bed, he crawled on top of her, his hand immediately sliding under her shirt, feeling her hot skin. Within seconds, he had pulled her shirt off and left her torso in nothing but a bra. Licking his lips, he leant his head down; placing some open and closed mouth kisses across her collarbone and shoulders. He wanted to taste every inch of this woman. Kicking off his shoes, they made a loud 'thud' sound as they hit the floor and within seconds KC had come running into the bedroom. Glenn turned around, determined to not let the dog ruin the mood when he saw his shoe in its mouth. "Hey! My shoe! Gimme that" He went to grab his shoe when KC sped out of the room with it. With a grumble, Glenn got up and peeked out the door, spotting KC sitting on his bed down the hallway licking and drooling on the shoe. Shaking his head, he made sure to close the door before turning around, and he was met with a giggling Jessica. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he started nudging her back to the bed when suddenly she felt him yank his tie, effectively turning them around so that Jessica was the one backing him up onto the bed. _Damn that girl is strong_ he thought as he felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down.

Sitting on Glenn's lap, Jessica wanted to be the one who made him lose himself tonight. "You are way too overdressed…" and she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. She felt the material; surely it had to have been an expensive suit. Taking care to place it nicely on her dresser, Glenn had already grabbed it and threw it on the floor. "It's just material, cowgirl, don't worry." Laughing at his sudden change of attitude, she started pulling the knot out of his tie, huffing when it wouldn't cooperate. She yanked it with force, which caused Glenn's face to get even closer to hers. Looking into his eyes, she saw them almost sparkling as his hand covered hers, easily slipping the tie off his neck. She felt his lips exploring her neck and chest as she went for his dress shirt. Slowly opening the first few buttons, she saw more and more scars reveal themselves. "Your scars…" she whispered as he looked up, seeing the sadness in her features. Placing a hand on her cheek he spoke in a soft voice, "Hey, look at me. I'm fine, I'm alive. I'm here with you, that's all that matters." She nodded and continued to unbutton his shirt. When he slipped his arms out of it, her eyes caught sight of his dog tags dangling from his neck. With gentle fingers, she picked them up and looked at them. The first thing she noticed was a considerably huge dent in them, making a mental note to ask about that later. Reading the barely legible name on the dented metal, she spoke out in a whisper, "Glenn…"

Glenn was feeling all sorts of things. He had never truly been in such a private, intimate setting before and to have someone say his real name out loud made him feel good, but he also knew the confliction he would have when trying to explain to her about the dent, and his name. "Listen, Jessica…" he started as for the first time in years he slipped the dog tags off, whether his real ones or the fake ones, leaving him truly bare chested, "this is me, I am who I say I am. So few have seen the real dog tags of mine, I have a fake pair, but when I wear these, it still gives me a sense of who I am and to never forget who I was. Tonight, I know that the real man I was always supposed to be will be here with you."

Leaning over, he placed his tags onto the bedside table and fell back against the bed, pulling Jessica over him to kiss her. Holding her head in his hand, he stroked his thumb across her cheek while his other hand moved down her back towards her bra strap. After a few seconds of struggling, Glenn huffed and heard Jessica laugh as she sat up. Her arms went behind her back as she unhooked her bra, letting the straps fall and tossing it onto the floor. Looking up at her, Glenn groaned, "Oh god". He truly felt like there was a goddess on top of him. Pulling her down next to him, he rolled over her, letting his hands and lips explore the newly exposed areas. The way she reacted to every single one of his touches made Glenn more aroused than he already was. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and to try to ease it, he started to take off his belt. It was a difficult task, being that the noises Jessica made every time he tweaked, bit, stroked or kissed a part of her, he had to stop and shift all his hands and attention to her. She must have noticed his situation, because he felt a pair of hands tugging his belt through the loops and being discarded on the floor. Her hands had also started to unbutton and unzip his pants, but Glenn wanted her to take a minute to see what she did to him, to have him this painfully hard in only a short period of time. Taking her hand, he moved it so it was resting right above his dick, "This… this is what you do to me, Jessica. You make me want to take you every second of every day." Hearing her moan from his words and where her hand was placed, Glenn shifted, pushing his pants down his legs and off onto the end of the bed. Sitting on his knees, he leant over Jessica's body, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her jeans and tugging them down, throwing them behind him. Leaning down between her legs, he wanted her most intimate area to feel how ready he was. Grinding against her, he was the one who felt how ready she was. Her heat and wetness had soaked her panties, and feeling that through the thin layer of his boxers, Glenn's dick twitched.

Not being able to take much more, Glenn sat up in his earlier position, sliding Jessica's panties off and also pushing his boxers down. Leaning back down over her, he stopped just before he entered her, "Jessica… are you, are we-?" His answer was cut short when she nodded vigorously, her whimpers showing how much she just wanted him. Taking a deep breath, Glenn closed his eyes and thrust into her. Immediately the sensations of her warm, tight core around him engulfed him in nonstop waves of passion and he had to take a few seconds to calm down. When he felt that he could go a little longer, he pulled back and repeated the same motions, Jessica's moans urging him on. Dipping his head down, he rested it on the empty spot next to her and groaned. Never in his life had Glenn felt overwhelming pleasure consume him like this. From years of hiding his emotions, his feelings, Glenn felt as if he might explode. Everything was coming up to the surface so suddenly that it tore a long, low moan from deep inside his chest. All it took was one woman, and that woman was currently clawing into his back and whispering encouraging words out into the open.

Thrusting into her with the same rhythmic motion he had been doing, Glenn needed that _one_ thing that would push him over the edge, and he knew exactly what it was. Lifting his head, he breathlessly whispered, "Jes-Jessica… say my name… p-please." Just after saying the last word, he heard nothing but his name being thrown out into the bedroom by Jessica. The constant chanting of "Glenn, Glenn, Glenn!" was everything to him, and that was the factor in which he had allowed himself to get swallowed up by the passion. A growl left his mouth and he sped up, his hips roughly hitting Jessica's and he heard a loud whine come from below him, accompanied by his name moaned out in such a manner that Glenn came right that second, a loud moan coming from his end as well.

Leaning his forehead against Jessica's, Glenn kept his eyes closed, never wanting this moment to end. Although it was sensory overload, he loved every minute of it, and he could tell the woman below him enjoyed it as well when he felt some of his sweat seep into the scratches on his back. Not wanting to squish her, Glenn mustered up all the energy he could and fell to his side, facing Jessica. His heavy, ragged breathing had finally slowed down some and he opened his eyes to be met with glimmering hazel ones. Reaching an arm out, he gently stroked his fingers through Jessica's hair before pulling her in for a kiss. Looking at her, Glenn's heart swelled, "Jessica, I wish I could properly explain to you how you make me feel. You- the way you make me feel makes me so- I just want to tell you that- you just-" getting a bit flustered, Glenn's ears turned red when he heard Jessica laughing. Sighing in defeat, Glenn sat up so he was a bit above her, "What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Jessica. I know that-" He was silenced when a finger was placed against his lips, "Glenn Jacobs, I love you." Hearing those words made Glenn tense up, and he felt tears starting to form. Thinking she said something wrong, Jessica placed a hand on his chest, "Glenn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She couldn't finish her sentence because his lips had descended upon hers, sealing the confession.

A few hours later, Jessica watched as the large man was sleeping next to her. After they had confessed their love for each other, Glenn had cried. He had so much pent up emotional baggage that for someone to tell him something so strong as love, he couldn't hold it. Jessica couldn't blame him for his current state of mind, either. If she had to pretend like she didn't have emotions for 20 years, she would have acted the same way. Stroking her fingers through his short hair, she rested her head back on the pillow; _I can't believe I fell in love with a spy._ Glancing next to her at the vulnerable sleeping man, she watched his chest rise and fall in a steady pattern, his scars stretching and being illuminated by the dim light from the lamp. The man had to have so much pain and anger in him, so much anguish and hate, so much love and joy as well, and she knew that because he had bottled everything up, it was bound to come out sometime. She silently made a promise to herself to help Glenn through everything; she promised that she would be there for him through thick and thin. Moving her hand, she turned the lamp off and settled into the bed. Feeling a large, warm arm sneak across her body, she turned on her side, facing Glenn, "Jessica? Is everything alright?" Seeing that she had woken him up, she kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry, go back to sleep. I'm right here." Knowing that even in the dark, she could sense his smile and she could feel his insecurities disappear. She laid her head on Glenn's shoulder, and his hand rested on her hip and soon enough both had dozed off into a dreamless slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for staying with me throughout this story! The way it ended, I was thinking about writing a sequel. What do you guys want? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated! Thank you!**

Waking up the next morning, Glenn felt a tickling sensation. Looking down he saw Jessica trailing her fingers across his broad chest. Stifling a yawn, Jessica looked up at him, "Hey sleepyhead, you're finally awake!" Rubbing his forehead, he looked around for a clock, "What time is it?" Feeling her hand stroke behind his neck, she pulled him down to her, "It's quarter after ten." "Don't you have work?" She shook her head, "I took the morning off, I go in around twelve." A smile broke out on his features and he leant down to kiss her. Before he could initiate something deeper, he was pushed away. Sticking his bottom lip out, he gave Jessica his puppy eyes, "You don't want to kiss me?" He saw her grin and get out of bed, taking his shirt off the floor and putting it on, "If I stayed in bed with you, we both know we'd be late for work and I wouldn't be able to make you a nice big breakfast in bed!" Pushing himself up on his arms, he tilted his head; "I get a beautiful woman and breakfast in bed? Damn, what did I do to deserve this?" Seeing Jessica snicker, his eyebrows knit together, "Well, Glenn, you get this" and with that she opened the bedroom door, and KC came running into the bedroom, jumping on top of Glenn. Starting an assault on his face, Glenn laughed and tried covering his face with his arms. Jessica shook her head and walked out of the bedroom, "I'll leave you two alone"

A while later, Glenn smelled an array of food wafting into the bedroom. KC had finally calmed down and was napping peacefully by his feet until Jessica walked in with a few plates of food. Amused by her struggling to not drop the food, he got onto his knees and reached out to grab the plates, and using amazing coordination and balance, he was able to lie back against the bed without dropping anything. Placing the plates on his lap, he patted the space next to him, inviting Jessica to join him. "So, my dear, I see pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, berries and is that coffee I smell coming from the hallway too?"

Glenn was thrilled; he hadn't had a true home cooked meal since he was living at home in high school. He knew how to cook simple things, but to be able to sit and eat a meal with someone he adored who took the time to cook for him made him so happy. Leaning back against the pillows, Glenn closed his eyes; he was stuffed. Everything Jessica had made was delicious, and the two of them had devoured every last bit of food and coffee. "I need a workout now, what do you think?" He turned to Jessica, raising an eyebrow at her comment, "I know the perfect workout."

Shaking her head, she got out of bed. "You are a naughty man, Jacobs." Collecting the plates and mugs, she looked at him, "I have to get ready for work, make yourself at home." She leant down and kissed his cheek, walking out of the bedroom.

After putting the last plate away, she realized she was still wearing Glenn's shirt. Pulling the fabric closer around her, it smelled like him. Walking to the bathroom, she slowly took his shirt off, and stepped into the shower. Relishing the nice warm water running over her body, she didn't hear the door close and Glenn step in behind her. She jumped when she felt a body press against hers.

Capturing her frame in his arms, Glenn stroked his fingers along her sides and stomach. Moving them under the water, he reached out and grabbed a bottle of body wash. Soaping up his hands, he started washing Jessica's body. After letting the water wash off the soap, he went to take the shampoo when Jessica beat him to it, "I hope you don't mind smelling like ocean breeze, Glenn." Chuckling, Glenn tilted his head down, "I don't mind at all." He felt Jessica's fingers start to massage the shampoo into his short hair, and while she was doing that, his hands started exploring her body. Moving from her shoulders to her breasts to her hips, Glenn felt himself start to harden. Moving his lips to her neck, he started to gently suck on the skin. Hearing her moan turned him on even more and he slowly pushed her against the shower wall. "Glenn… I have work soon." "Well, then I guess we'll have to make it quick." Just as he said that, he slipped a finger into Jessica, eliciting a loud whine from her. Not wanting to take his time like last night, he immediately started to pump his finger in and out of her, adding another one as well. Her wetness was already seeping out of her just from his fingers, and it made his pride swell that he had this immediate affect on Jessica. "Hmm my baby is so wet already and I've barely touched her, I wonder how she would respond if I…" He trailed off when he felt her hand wrap around his hard dick. Grabbing onto whatever he could reach, he bit his lip. Feeling her hand start to twist and stroke his dick made him moan louder than anticipated, "Looks like I'm not the only one who has the magic touch." Her voice rang out in his ears and he smacked her hand away, quickly lifting her up and slamming into her. "Glenn! Oh, god!" Her legs wrapped around his waist and his one arm supported her while his free hand snaked between their colliding bodies and he started to rub Jessica eagerly. Feeling her tighten around him, Glenn stuttered out, "Jessica- I-I'm close" in hopes that she would be nearing her climax as well. Without warning, Glenn heard Jessica scream which was enough to push him over the edge. Giving a few more thrusts into her, he eventually stilled and set her down. Keeping an arm around her, he adjusted the showerhead so that it was hitting her body and he quickly washed her down. Shaking the rest of the shampoo out of his hair, he poured some from the bottle into his hands and started to wash Jessica's hair. Taking the conditioner, he quickly ran some through his own hair before focusing back on Jessica. Tilting Jessica's head back, he rinsed out the hair products before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips. He felt the conditioner leave his hair as well and he pulled them both back up from the spray of the water. Holding her to him, he turned the shower off and they stepped out. Grabbing two towels, he wrapped one around his waist and he used the other one to dry Jessica. When he was done, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Setting her down, he picked his pants up from the floor and took his tiny non-traceable flip phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he checked the time, "Uh, dear?" Not getting an answer, he looked up to find her staring at his exposed upper body. Walking over to her, he dropped his pants and bent down, snapping his fingers a bit, "Jesssssica?" He saw her jump a bit and shake her head, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Sorry, Glenn." Smiling at her quiet response, he placed a large hand on her knee, "I love when you look at me. I feel appreciated, but I hate to tell you that you're already ten minutes late to work." Seeing her eyes widen, he moved back as she jumped off the bed, scrambling to throw on whatever clothes she could grab. Within minutes she was fully dressed and ready for work. Grabbing her phone and keys, she pet KC and turned to Glenn who had walked her to the door. With a sheepish look to his face, he muttered out, "Sorry for making you late." He felt the palm of her hand on his cheek and she gave him a kiss, "You are way more important to me than work, and don't forget that. I love you, I'll see you later." "I love you too, Jessica."

Walking back into the bedroom, Glenn picked up all his clothes that were scattered around the room. Thinking back to what happened last night made him smile. He knew he made the right choice by confessing his love for her. Even though it was under the wrong circumstances, Glenn was just relieved Jessica believed him about his life. Pulling up his boxers and his suit pants, a shrill, annoying ringing broke him out of his daydreaming. Picking up his phone, he flipped it open and held it to his ear, "Kane."

"Kane, this is the general speaking. You disobeyed my orders directly and continued searching and digging to prove some point to yourself. You exposed the gang, and while you did eliminate the Southern US gang leader, he had already alerted others in the United States, and they are now on watch for you. You failed your mission, Kane. You failed because you couldn't obey simple orders. I am hereby taking you off this mission; you are to report back to CIA headquarters by tomorrow morning."

Not knowing what to say, Glenn just replied, "Yes ma'am." Going to hang up, he heard her start speaking again, "And another thing; I don't know nor do I want to know what transpired between you and Jessica Rae Taylor, but you are to terminate your relationship with her effective immediately. I don't care by what means, but you will never see her again once you return to headquarters. Do I make myself clear?"

Feeling nauseous suddenly, Glenn had to sit himself down on the bed. His head started spinning and he had to lean over his legs to help ease the sensation. "Kane, I repeat again, do I make myself clear? If you disobey these orders, _you will be terminated_ " Gritting his teeth, he barely spoke above a gruff whisper, "Yes, General." And with that, he hung up and threw his phone into the wall with force, breaking it in half. Standing up, he threw his shirt on, not bothering to button it up, and grabbed his other items, making his way out of Jessica's place.

Walking outside, he realized that he had driven here in Jessica's truck after the incident at the bar, and he didn't know if he could make it to his apartment without being consumed by the blind fury building up in his body. Starting his brisk walk down the street, he hoped nobody would notice him.

About a half hour later, Glenn kicked open his apartment door, throwing his tie and suit jacket god knows where. Sweat poured down his forehead and chest, drenching his shirt. His face was red and his body felt like a walking furnace, he had lost Jessica. Ripping his shirt off, he threw it behind him, and then proceeded to rip the couch cushions and fling them into the wall and kitchen. Walking over to his desk, he gripped the sides of it and pushed it over with as much power as he could muster, he watched as all of his neat files flooded out of the drawers and all his weapons piled out as well. Growling, he grabbed the desk again, basically throwing it out of his sight. Holding his head in his hands, he threw a punch, his fist connecting with the wall, leaving a massive hole. Looking down at the mess of paper and metal, he picked everything up and walked to his bathroom, throwing the pile into the bathtub. Looking through the sink cabinet, a sick smile appeared on his face as he pulled out a box of matches. Sauntering over to the tub, he slowly plucked a match from the box and struck it against the side, watching in awe as a red flame appeared. Dropping the match into the tub, he felt a sudden wave of heat wash over him as all of the case files caught fire. He watched, the sick smile still on his face as he smelled the burning weapons and paper. Turning the shower on, his eyes followed the streams of water as they extinguished the vibrant red and orange flames in the bottom of the tub. All that was left was a sopping wet pile of burnt paper and melted metal.

Yanking out his suitcase, Glenn tossed all his suits into it along with the new clothes he had bought. Throwing on whatever shirt he could get his hands on first, he whipped around, pulling back his arm to punch whomever the intruder was.

 _It was Jessica._

Glenn's arm dropped to his side and he sank to his knees. He started breathing heavily as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Jessica was scared. She was let off from work for the day being the shop heard what had happened at the bar she worked at. After going back to her place, she noticed that Glenn had left. She wanted to surprise him at his apartment, but she did not expect this. She had never seen Glenn like this before. Sure, she had seen him cry but she was positive that this time he was crying for a different reason. Seeing him collapse right in front of her worried her, and she prepared herself for the worst, "Glenn, what's wrong?" She waited patiently for an answer, but when he remained silent, she grew increasingly worried. "Glenn, please, you're scaring me." She saw him lift his head up, there were tears streaming down his cheeks and his entire body was shaking. "Jessica… I-I-I have to leave." Not really thinking as to why he was behaving this way, she frowned, "Glenn, baby, duty calls. I underst-" "No, Jessica." She was slightly taken aback by his sudden rough voice, and she backed up a bit as he stood. "They know. They know about you. They know about us." Shaking her head, Jessica couldn't believe what he was saying. "No, Glenn, no. They must be mistaken." "Jessica Rae Taylor? They know you. Because of me. I-I can't let them hurt you. I have to do this." Jessica felt her lip quivering. _How did they know?_ "Glenn… please"

Glenn was breaking. He could feel his resolve shattering, his life ending. For months, he had worked up the courage to love this beautiful woman, but in the end, it was nothing. It meant nothing. Looking up at Jessica, Glenn saw the pain cloud her eyes, and he choked out a sob. This is not what he wanted. He wanted to have a life with her, to grow old with her. She was the first person who truly made him happy. She brought him back from his stone cold alias. All of that was being torn from him as the seconds passed. Stepping towards Jessica, he looked down at her, trying to stop the tears but failing once he saw a few leave her eyes. Dipping his hand under the collar of his shirt, he pulled off his dog tags. Tracing his thumb over the dent in them, he closed his eyes. "Jessica, I was shot. These dog tags saved my life. When the shot rang out, it came right at me. Do you know what I thought as that bullet hit me? I thought of you. I thought that I would never see you again, that I would never be able to tell you that I love you. That you finally give me a reason to keep going. But now, that has all been taken away from me. It has been taken away from us. Jessica, I want you to take these dog tags, because they will remind you that love kept me alive. I was meant to survive, I was meant to love you." Taking her hand, he tilted it palm-up and he placed his tags in her hand, closing it. Locking his eyes with hers, he felt warm liquid slide down his cheeks again. Laying his hands on each side of her face, he tilted his head down, pressing his lips against hers. Her kisses were still as addicting, weeks, maybe even months later after their first encounter. Pulling back a little bit, he felt Jessica lean forward, causing their lips to meet again. Knowing that the longer they stayed in this embrace, the harder it would be for him to leave. Stepping backwards, he looked at Jessica, "I love you, Jessica Taylor, never forget that. I will come back for you, I promise that on my life." Letting his hand stroke down her arm, he grabbed her hand with his, squeezing it before he turned, grabbed his bag and walked out of his apartment, leaving Jessica to stand there in the middle of his bedroom.


End file.
